Unexpected love
by Unique.Freak.x
Summary: When Petrice moves to la push, she finds her old friends again but who is the boy she feels a strange connection to and what is his secret? JxOC Not your typical Jacob story alot of twists
1. First Step

**Unexpected love**

**Petrice pov**

"No Liam, I told you we are over!" I slammed the phone down and huffed. Courtney, Charlotte and Kayla (my best mates) were all sitting on my bed watching me hang up on him for the 150th time in 4 months.

"Babes, he needs to learn to get over you, I am so sorry you have to deal with that" Courtney said while the others nodded their heads. Liam is my ex-boyfriend I try not to even think about him, he was the guy I thought I loved but he cheats on me with the person I hate most in the world , Jaylene. When I found out I dumped his sorry arse and moved on but I guess he never did. My name is Petrice Russian; I'm 17years old and have long brown hair and brown eyes. I have been told that I am pretty but I wouldn't class myself that high , I think that I'm average not ugly but not amazingly good looking , just average.

"Petrice!" I was brought back to the real world by Kayla, "You zoned out, anyway I really need you to see these fit la push boys!" That was the part I zoned out again. I've known the gang for years Courtney even lived in Beverly hills with me at one point, I used to come up to La push to visit my cousin and that's how I met the gang! My cousin moved away so I couldn't visit as much but luck struck and my Dad got a job here. I moved to La push a week ago with my mum and dad. I lived in Beverly Hills, my dad was born there but my mum was born in Tennessee and I inherited my love for horses from her. Its one of my few hobbies, dancing , reading , singing and of course riding. We had stables out in the back garden where we keep our horses. I have two, Ocean and Molly. That reminds me I need to ride sometime this week.

"Petrice, how are you going to know who the fit boys are if you don't even listen!" Kayla said , annoyed that I wasn't listening. I quickly focused my mind on the conversation, Charlotte and Courtney were talking about school and I was trying to listen to Kayla.

"Omg, did you hear? There is a group of guys at school and they are the it gang, everyone wants to be with them and Seth just split with his girlfriend so I have a shot!" Kayla said in a dreamy voice.

"Dream on Kayla! I'll get him before you do but I have my darling Mike Newton from Forks" Charlotte said, we all threw pillows at her. Everyone knows that Mike Newton is the biggest flirt in forks and la push, Charlotte hates him as she has been asked out by him the most , even I have been asked out by him more than once and I just got here! Out of nowhere a pillow hit me and I turned to see Charlotte with a wide grin on her face. I threw another at her but missed hitting Courtney instead. We ended up having a huge pillow fight until we got tired and drifted of to sleep.

"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves!" I was woken up by Kayla's singing.

"I'm awake, I'm awake! Leave me alone" I groaned and rolled over while putting a pillow over my head. Before I knew it I was on the floor without my snug duvet and pillow. "What the fuck?" I said but reluctantly got up and started to get ready for school. My first day of school, yay...not!

**(1 hour later)**

"What have you got first period?" Courtney asked, I looked down at my timetable.

"Calculus with Mrs Jones?" I asked not knowing where it was or who was teaching it.

"I have that next." Charlotte said, we all compared timetables and I was in a lesson with each of them at some part during the day. I smiled, relieved that I wouldn't get lost today. Charlotte grabbed my arm and dragged me away and only managed to say a quick goodbye to everyone before I was pulled away by Charlotte. As we walked into calculus, Charlotte went to sit down but I went up to talk 2 the teacher. I gave her my note and she told me to introduce myself to the class.

"Quiet class, I need you to welcome our newest addition, Petrice Russian," She gave me a smile and I returned it.

"Hey everyone, I'm Petrice and I moved here from L.A 1 week ago and I like to sing, dance, read and ride! Umm.. That's about it" I looked at Mrs Jones wondering what else I should say.

"That's quite alright,dear, go take a seat next to Paul," she gestured at the boy who looked like he was in his 20's, I usually would be extremely happy to sit next to such a good looking guy but he looked as if he was snarling at me. I sat next to him and nudged him.

"You need to turn that frown upside down" I whispered, he turned his head slightly and cocked his eyebrow. "You know you remind me so much like Courtney when I first met her she was so quiet and shy but look at her now confident and stunning! All you need to do is learn how to laugh and you could be the next Kate Moss," I realised that most of the class were listening to this conversation and he must of realised at the same time because he chuckled and a slight smile formed on his face. Mrs Jones started writing notes on the board and I took an opportunity to talk to Paul again. "I need to get you to meet up with my friend Courtney , you'll love her and your perfect for her..." I trailed of when he glared daggers at me, "Oh I see you aren't the happy type , no matter Court-"

"If you say Courtney one more time I promise you , you will know what the hospital looks like" He all but growled at me , I was just about to try my luck and say Courtney when the bell rang and I guess it wasn't meant to be.

I watched as he stood up and left without a single look back at me and I sighed, Courtney wasn't going to get a date anytime soon with him. I packed my stuff away and walked to my next lesson with Kayla who was waiting outside for me.

The rest of the day went slowly and without excitement and sure enough it was lunchtime.

"Hey Petrice, we saved you a seat" Charlotte yelled across the cafeteria. I laughed and walked over to the gang and sat down opposite Kayla setting my food tray down.

"So how was your day so far?" Courtney asked, I smiled remembering the conversation I had with Paul.

"Well...everyone was nice but in Calculus the guy I sit next to was very good looking but he was the angry type so I told him about you , Courtney because I thought you would make a good couple..." I was cut of by a very angry looking Courtney she grabbed my hand and started bending it back. "Ow!, ok I'm really sorry and I'll never do it again just stop hurting me" She let go with a satisfied smile, I loved her to bits but she would really hurt you when she was angry.

"Which one is Paul again?" Courtney asked curiously, I looked around and spotted him sitting with a group of people. There were 6 guys and 1 girl, the guys were all really tall and had big muscles but the girl was plain but I watched one of the boys watching her and after a minute I couldn't find anything wrong with her.

"He is sitting with those people at that table" I said pointed it out and saw Paul take a glance at me and scowl.

"They are the gang I was on about" Kayla said, "There is Jake, the tallest one, Embry is the one with the most muscles, Jared is the one staring at Kim, Seth is the cute one," Seth who Kayla just pointed out, growled did they all have super hearing or something. "And Paul is the one who is always angry."

"That's why I think he should go out with Courtney , you both have a temper." Courtney glared daggers at me and I laughed, "exactly my point, stop glaring we all know your the strongest," Her lips curled up into a smile and she couldn't hold onto her glare anymore it was lost. I chuckled and looked back at the table full of the `popular` people, I glanced them all over once more and my eyes stopped on Jacob I don't know how long I stared at him but I was pulled out of my trance by Charlotte.

"See something you like Petrice" Charlotte said jokingly, I nodded along pretending I was listening but when I heard sniggering I stopped and looked back at the table blushing and my dimples became more pronounced.

"Shut up! You're meant to be supportive. What happened to bro's before hoes?" They all looked at me strangely.

"That is wrong on so many levels and I sure hope none of you are guys, think of all the sleepovers!" Kayla said dramatically before returning to staring at Embry, you would think he would notice by now but he hadn't even looked at her since he came to the school and she is to scared. The bell rang and it was time for next lesson. I walked to my next lesson and sat through it just watching the clock ticking by. Finally after sitting through the painful lesson the bell went and I jumped up grabbed all my stuff and headed out to Courtney's car, it was a cute little van that was decorated with white walls and black seats, I didn't have car if I had one I would want a Porsche boxster S but that wasn't going to happen they cost loads and though I had money I didn't have enough to get one ...yet. As I was walking towards the car I skidded and fell over dropping all of my books, typical. I picked everything up while muttering, "I'm not clumsy the ground just likes me…a lot." I thought I heard someone laughing but couldn't be sure so I dismissed it.

"Alright everyone's here-" Courtney looked around, "Where's Kayla?" I searched the Car park for her and spotted her walking extra slowly with a dreamy look on her face.

"There she is," I pointed out and she came to stop in front of us. "Kayla what happened?" I asked.

"E-E-Embry touched my bag" She said her eyes glazed over, everyone burst out laughing and she got defensive," Stop laughing you humpy's or I'll shove something up all of your-"

"Kayla we get the picture now can all of you just get in the car! So we can get home" Courtney said as she jumped into the drivers seat. "Who wants to get dropped of first?"

"My mum and dad have a new dog, so can I please?"

"That is beyond cute!" Kayla said smiling.

"Alright." Courtney said, I smiled and nodded thankful. When I go dropped off, I went against all teenage rules and went up to my room and did my homework, my mind drifted back to the Adonis from earlier, Jacob. He was so perfect and his eyes, I could get lost in his eyes forever but a guy like him will never go for a girl like me.

**Jacob pov (yay)**

I kicked the tree.

"Stupid, stupid , stupid!" I shouted, not caring who was listening. All I could think about was Bella and how much I loved her, but she didn't love me back. I phased to wolf form when I heard a howl in the distance and as soon as I did I could hear the pack mind.

_`I wish I could imprint` _Seth had said. _I want to know how it feels like. _

_`Man, it's the best feeling in the world!` _Jared said.

_`We all know gathering from your thoughts about Kim,` _Paul grumbled.

I listened to them argue for awhile before my mind drifted to imprinting. I hope I never do. It doesn't happen to everyone right? maybe I have already imprinted on Bella? but that leech has her and she will never want me. Jared decided to step into my musings.

_Dude you haven't imprinted when you imprint your every move is based around that one person, you can't leave them alone for to long without it hurting and you will do EVERYTHING to protect them._

The voice of authority spoke,

_Jacob you will know when you have imprinted an trust me you haven't on Bella and I am very sorry but it happens to ALL wolves_. There were mental gasps all around the pack and a `told you so` from Jared, Sam carried on._ The reason I called you all here is because of the Victoria problem, we have promised the Cullen's our help and it should be over with quickly. _We all nodded our heads and talked through a strategy then we left to go home and get some rest before school.

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

I awoke to the noise of my alarm clock and my hand slammed down on the off button accidentally flattening the whole clock. Note to self: buy new alarm clock. I had a shower and got dressed, t-shirt and trousers. I grabbed all my books and my bag and ran outside into my awaiting Rabbit**, **I picked up the guys, excluding Jared who was driving Kim, and we got to school in record time. The rest of the day was boring nothing really happened but by lunchtime all of us were laughing at Paul's expense (of course).

"So she told you that you would be good with her friend?" Seth asked just to confirm it and Paul sharply nodded with a glower.

"Man , they are talking about you now!" Jared said laughing, "quick! keep your eyes down and avoid all eye contact!" I laughed at this, I didn't look at the table anyway I kept my eyes on my food. We laughed through the rest of lunch and pretty much the rest of the school day.

"Arrrggghhh!" I said lying down on my huge bed (A huge bed for a huge boy), I wanted a big bed just in case I grow anymore and it was so good just to sink into the covers and without me trying to stop it, blackness fogged into my eyesight and I faded into sleep.

I woke around 11pm and I decided to go for a run and clear my head from all the imprint stuff and of Bella. I was just stepping out the door when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered," who's speaking?" The person on the other line was someone I always wanted to call me and they only had to say one thing for me to know who it was.

"Jake" I held my breath waiting for her to continue , "I'm leaving,"

"W-w-what?" I felt my heart shatter , "your leaving me, Charlie! Why?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry Jake but I'm getting married to Edward and then I'm going to Dartmouth" She was crying by now and I wanted to cry as well but I couldn't I don't cry.

"When's the wedding?" I asked not sure whether I would be able to go and watch the girl I love marry someone else, I heard her hesitate.

"Next Sunday, but its family only with a lot of vampires so I didn't think you would want to come but Jake please remember I love you but I love Edward more" I heard her burst into a fresh round of tears.

"Bells , I love you to and I always will. Congrats on the wedding and call me soon." I closed the phone and leant into the wall sighing. I had to get over Bella. Fast.


	2. Double take

**Disclaimer: Twilights not mine**

**Double take**

**Petrice pov**

A whole week had passed and I was thankful that it was a Saturday. That guy, Jakod? Drakob? Jacob? I haven't seen him since the first day of school but somehow I feel strange when I think of him. My stomach gets the butterflies and I start daydreaming. The only problem is that good looking guys are usually jerks and I don't like jerks, I learnt my lesson with Liam. The phone started ringing and I waited for someone to pick it up but I then realised I was home alone. I trudged slowly over to the phone and grumbled something along the lines of hello.

"Hey its Courtney, we've been invited to an awesome party at the beach this Sunday! and you better say you are coming"

"I'll be there!" I said, we talked for a bit then said our goodbyes. I hung up the phone and looked around my room for something to do. I gave up and decided to go for a walk, maybe down to the beach. I ran out the house, grabbing my keys and walked down to the beach with a misty look etched across my face. I was pulled out of my peaceful moment by someone poking my knee, I looked down only to see a beautiful little boy.

"Hello" I said quietly, "what's your name?" The little boy smiled widely.

"Henry and I am. . " He held up 3 fingers.

"Wow, what a big boy you are! Where are your mummy and daddy, Henry?" I asked wondering who left this little bundle of joy alone. They are over there he pointed and sure enough there was a sweet young couple sitting on a bench.

"I came over because I think you are very beautiful and I want you to marry me," Henry said smiling.

"Of course I'll marry you Henry! You just have to wait until your 20" I laughed at his happy expression. His parents started to walk towards us.

"Henry your parents want you back" I told him and watched his face fall.

"Will I see you again?" He asked hopefully his big round eyes staring up at me.

"I hope so Henry, Bye" I gave him a hug and watched him run back to his mum and dad. I walked down to the edge of the water and sat so that my body was on the sand but my feet in the water. I laid my head back and watched the clouds for what seemed like forever I even watched the sunset but by then I made the decision to go home, I didn't want to stay out to long after dark as I was superstitious. I began walking home down the beach slowly but something glinted in the corner of my eye.

Slowly, my nosiness getting the better of me, I walked towards the glinting and found myself at an entrance to a cave. I got out my phone and used it as a torch and I hesitantly entered the cave. The glinting eventually got bigger and bigger and I hastened my speed in an attempt to get to the source of the glinting quickly. However, I shouldn't have been walking that fast as I tripped onto my face earning me a sharp pain in my cheek. I got up slowly and trundeled onwards and 2 minutes later I was at the source. I was waiting to have some amazing diamond but it turned out to only be a stone stuck in the caves wall. I reached out and bean to ease it out of the wall. Not wanting the trip to be for nothing. I shoved it in my pocked and quickly went home.

The next morning I awoke still in my clothes from the previous night, I got up had a shower, got dressed and did my hair. Then I spent a couple hours researching the stone. I gave up after a while when no information came up so I walked down to Kayla's house to get ready for the party.

I knocked on the door and was answered by Charlotte.

"Hey, we are just waiting for Courtney to arrive so we can get ready," Charlotte said beckoning me inside. I looked around for Kayla but she wasn't in my line of sight.

"Where is Kayla?" I asked Charlotte.

"In her room." She replied, the doorbell rang and she went to answer the door. I knew it was Courtney so I walked up to Kayla's room.

"Petrice, what is that on your cheek?" Kayla said as soon as I stepped into her room. The other two followed after me and we all sat down on Kayla's bed.

"What do you mean I haven't seen anything?" I asked worriedly, I had checked it over for a bruise or cut this morning and I hadn't found one.

"I'm talking about the tattoo, you seem to have got over night." Kayla replied passing me a mirror. It was nothing fancy but just a couple of blue swirls, they suited me well but I did not want to go home to my parents with it.

"Sugar! How did this get here," I mumbled nervously.

"No need to sweat, a little make up will cover it," Charlotte said, "How about we talk about it later?" We all nodded.

"Lets get down to business girls," Courtney said, "We need: Outfits, Makeup, Shoes, Hair and nails/" Everyone moved to get what we needed from our bags.

The 5 hours went fast we got everyone ready and we had time to watch a movie and eat popcorn as well. The clock struck 10 and we got into Courtney's car and drove to the beach.

When we got there the party was in full swing. There was a huge bonfire right in the middle and there were probably more than 100 people. Kayla and Courtney went to find something to drink and me and Kayla decided to find people we know. We found a girl called Rebecca from our English class that we talked to for a bit but we were made to end the conversation when Kayla comes running over saying,

"They're here! they're here!"

"Who is here?" Charlotte asked, I looked expectantly at Kayla.

"Embry, Paul. . ." She trailed of when we saw them. I laughed because every girls face here was the same and it had gone almost silent for a second. The party continued after my hysterical moment of weakness and I went to find Courtney. After some searching I found her by the drinks with none other but Paul, he was staring deeply into her eyes and they were in deep conversation and I backed up and walked away leaving them to their moment that looked to sweet to break. I made my way to the bonfire but I got knocked over by a guy and the floor was coming closer to my face. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact but I never felt any pain. I was being held up by something. I realised I still had my eyes closed so I opened them an looked straight into the eyes of my rescuer.

"Thanks for saving me from multiple bruises" I said, " I'm Petrice by the way"

"It was nothing be careful in the future," His voice is even better than I thought, I nodded. "I'm Jacob" He continued. He was staring at my cheek as if he could see through the makeup covering the tattoo. I was about to say something when a hand grabbed my shoulder and I saw Jacobs expression turn black.


	3. Tall, Dark and Gowjuss

**Chapter 3 - Second stone **

"Get off her," Jacob said beginning to shake, "Get off her now!" I turned to see a drunk guy with a bottle of beer in his other hand trying to pull me towards him.

"Nah, D-Dude I-I saw H-her sec-cond," He was slurring his words. I didn't know who he was but I felt really uncomfortable.

_Bang_

The drunk was on the floor and Jake had taken my hand and led me away. I waited till we weren't surrounded by as many people before I turned on him.

"What the-?" I hissed at him through my clenched jaw, "I don't even know you and you are punching guys for me! Not that I'm not grateful because I am but that boy could of seriously been hurt judging by the size of you not that I'm saying your ugly," I realised I was rambling and decided to shut up before I said something stupid. I looked at Jacob and drank him in, he was wearing a vest top and jean shorts. Hmmm, jean shorts.

He coughed trying to gain my attention and I looked up noticing him smirk. Woops I spent to long daydreaming while looking at his groin area.

"Jacob, it was nice to see you and everything but I really must go." I turned on my heel and left.

"Wait!" He shouted, he jogged up to me turned me around so I was staring into his eyes. "You can call me Jake."

Then he was gone.

"Petrice!" I heard Charlotte shouting my name, "Petrice were are you?" I spotted her not to far from the bonfire and made my way towards her.

"Oh there you are," She sighed in relief, "Do you want to go yet?"

"Yeah. Lets get the others. You get Kayla and I'll get Courtney," I murmured. I shuffled towards the place were I last saw Courtney and spotted her once again with Paul. I ran over to them.

"Umm. . Courtney?" I asked.

"Hmmm," She wasn't really listening though.

"We're going, are you coming?" I asked.

"GO! I'll take her home!" Paul said impatiently, I really did not like his temper and I thought Courtney was explosive. I decided to opt for the easy option and leave her without a fight.

The ride home was quiet and uneventful apart from Kayla telling us she had gotten over her crush on Embry, which no one believes. As soon as I step through the door I see my parents talking in whispers. I caught a few words here and there every so often I hear a Petrice.

"I'm home!" I shout and laugh when I see them jump.

"Honey, you know how you are growing up and stuff... But we noticed you got a tattoo. We haven't done this before but we do not appreciate you doing stuff behind our back," Dad said, by is tone of voice I could tell he was fuming.

"Petrice, we have decided you are grounded until further notice," Mum blurted out.

My face was stained red. I took a deep breath and ran up to my room collapsing on my bed.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like p-diddy_

I woke up to my mobile ringing and the sound did give me a headache so early in the morning.

_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_coz when I leave for the night I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on -_

I picked it up gruffly and answered with an annoyed,

"Hello,"

"Hey its me Jake." Huh? I don't remember giving him my number.

"Hey Jake, how did you get this number?" I asked steadily and moved around the room beginning to pack my stuff for school.

"I sort of took it and put my number in when you weren't looking," He said sheepishly.

"I guess that's ok. Anyway, any reason for calling me this early?" I asked, "I was having the most amazing dream about Taylor Lautner" I joked, for some reason I heard something that sounded like a growl from his end of the phone.

"Did you just growl?"

"No and I called because I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school today?"

"Umm..." I would have to call Courtney and tell her not to pick me up so what the heck, "Sure I do,"

"Thanks Petrice" he murmured softly.

"For what?" I asked,

"For saying yes, I'll pick you up in 3 hours, bye." He hung up without letting me have the chance to say goodbye.

xoxoxo

After I called up Courtney, I got changed and had some breakfast. I was so nervous about getting a ride with Jake my heart was pounding. There was the glinting in the corner off my eye again. Annoyed at myself for wanting to go find it, I trudged out into my back garden where the glinting was getting brighter, it only took me 5 minutes. It was another stone only the last one had a blue swirl on it, this one had a snake on it. I hurriedly put it in my room with the other stone in a safe place. Then the doorbell rang.


	4. Getting ready

Disclaimer: Not mine. End of.

Unexpected love

Chapter 4 -Getting ready 

I grabbed my coat and bag and was out the car and in his rabbit before you could say 'Six pack'. The engine started with a roar and smoothly melted back into nothing but a low hum. I relaxed into the seat of the rabbit and was watching the trees went by in a blur.

"Petrice I-" Jake started to say something but then broke off.

"Yes?" Asking him to continue with my eyes.

"I."

"Yeah?"

"Was umm."

"Yes?"

"Doyouwannagooutwithmeonadate?" He blurted. What ever he just said sounded like a pile of mush.

"Can you repeat that?" I asked laughing at his embarrassed face but then he took a deep breath and smoothed it out.

"I said, Do you want to go out with me on a date?" He asked and looked at my face to scrutinize my expression. I was about to answer when I saw he wasn't looking at the road.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" I shrieked, he looked at me and smirked, "Keep your eyes on the road otherwise I will never be able to talk to you again! 'cause I'll be DEAD!" Something I said must of hit home because he swivelled his head towards the road in front of him. Then he started laughing and it was hard not to join in.

"Jake," I said when we'd got our breaths back, "I'd love to go out with you. I'm free Friday so how about then?"

By this time we had gotten to school and I was waiting for him to reply so we could go to class.

"Great! Pick you up at 7." He said.

xoxox

Friday couldn't come quick enough; Kayla came over to help with getting ready but I don't know how she could deal with me jumping down her throat every 5 minutes. However; the shouting and the arguing paid of because by the end of the dreadfully long hour I was glowing, not a pregnant woman glow but a happy glow and even I have to admit that I looked good. My hair had been straightened so it now reached just above the small of my back, I had a mini skirt on that showed of the power of my legs which had a shimmer to them and I had a blue baby doll on that hugged my frame and showed of my figure to set it of I had a delicate necklace saying 'P'.

"Damn, you scrub up well," Kayla said giving a nod of approval then proceeding to make sure my hair was in place. We had another hour until he actually came as it was 6 on the dot. I was about to walk into the living room when I saw something glinting.

_Cliffie haha! soz I havent written much I just haven't had anytime but please review this chapter :D_


	5. I told you not to!

Unexpected love 

Chapter 5 - Babies

I quickly grabbed the stone that I saw in front of me.

"Is this yours?" I asked Kayla. She shook her head.

"You can take it if you want," She said, so I pocketed it.

Kayla had led me into the living room and sat me down while searching through my eyes intently.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Courtney's pregnant!" She blurted out. My eyes widened.

"Who's the father?" I asked hesitantly.

"She won't say,"

"Is she going to keep it?

"She's not sure she has a few more weeks to decide,"

"How the hell did the sensible one of the four of us get knocked up?" I muttered to myself. "We have to help her!" I got up and started racing towards the door.

"Oh no, you don't young lady!" Kayla said throwing herself at me. We were a heap at the floor, a tangle of arms and legs when the doorbell rang.

"Sugar, honey, ice tea," I groaned, I got up and quickly checked my reflection, not a hair out of place. I opened the door with what I hoped was a bright smile, Although when I saw him my face turned into a genuine smile.

"Hi," He said softly, his big brown eyes staring wistfully at me.

"Hi," I replied, I turned to Kayla, "We need to talk with her when I get back."

Then I left, the times I was with Jake I never felt so happy but there were the times I was without him that I felt empty but I never noticed how empty I felt without him until I was with him again.

"So where are we going?" I asked and looked away when I felt the heat of his gaze on me.

"You and I are going to a place I found last week and I hope u like it," He said before taking my hand and walking me to his car. We got in and drove while my mind was worrying about Courtney. The Rabbit stopped and he got out quickly and helped me out the car. Then he led me by the hand out to the edge of the cliff. However I didn't notice the small pathway down the cliff that took us to a cave.

The cliff was candlelit and was set out with a picnic and cushions.

"Wow, you went to all this trouble, just for me?" I said looking up into his eyes, so deep and meaningful.

"Not just for you but for me," He said slyly smirking. I giggled nervously and then chided myself for being happy when Courtney needed me. I sighed.

"What's the matter my little pixie?" He said, I sighed again, how did he know that's what I wanted my nickname to be and that I love pixies?

"Nothing," I said. He obviously didn't believe me.

"Petrice, what's the matter?" He said again.

"Don't get involved in things that aren't your business," I snapped at him, when I saw his face I immediately backtracked.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" He cut me off.

"Yes you did mean it and I think that's your problem you don't think before you speak." He said angrily.

"Fine then if I don't think before I speak, then I better not speak at all," I growled. "Forget this, I'm leaving!" Then I turned and stomped away.


	6. Lockers

Unexpected Love 

Chapter 6 - YOU WHAT?

The next day, I felt terrible and Kayla even told me and I quote, `You look tired` Thanks Kayla for saying I look rubbish in a polite way. I grumbled through 1st and 2nd period and when it got to break, I just avoided everyone.

"You can't keep going like this!" Charlotte huffed at me during lunch.

"Like what? Its only been 20 hours," I grumbled.

"Exactly! And you look like a pig rolled in feathers and zombie vomit!"

I looked at her and fixed my hardest glare on her.

"Don't you dare make me bite you, cause I will," I gritted through my teeth.

"Look at Jake though, he looks even worse. It's as if he could die at any second 'cause he isn't attached to you or something." Courtney said, appearing from behind the three of us and sat down. We were instantly on top of her.

"How did it go? Do you know who the father is?" I asked in hushed tones.

"I'm not some kind of whore and I've only had sex with one person who I am in love with for your information and it most certainly isn't Paul so Kayla just cause your so frigid it's funny, stop spreading rumours around the gang." Courtney said and we instantly felt ashamed. I muttered a sorry and gave her a tight hug.

"Babes, I'm here, we all are and we all love you so much," I said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks Petrice, I know and I love you all for that," Courtney said quietly much unlike the loud and joyous Courtney we all knew and loved. "I'm going to go sign in at the office now, I'll see you guys later."

We all hugged her once more and watched as she disappeared into a mass of people. I departed soon after to go grab my books from my locker and from out of nowhere I was banged into the locker and a pair of lips were attached to mine. Before it got into a full blown make out session and before I could fully melt into the mans arms. He pulled away. When I opened my eyes, I could see Jake turning a corner before becoming out of sight. _Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear! I need to sort things out with him now. I can't stand feeling like this and perhaps we could be friends? No Friendship would never work with him giving me kisses like that. I need to find Charlotte, she'd know what to do._

On my way to Charlotte's house, I bumped into a wall.

"Ow!" I gasped, looking up I saw that it wasn't a wall but a man. He was pale skinned and he had red eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, it was entirely my fault," He spoke as if from the 18th century or something stupid. His voice was slick and perfect, like his face.

"No I'm sorry too," I said quickly. He then paused and looked like he was sniffing the air for something. I subtlety checked my hair wasn't smelling bad. "Er- Can I help you with anything?" This man was freaking me out and he reminded me of a perverted stalker type. The ones you always see on the news. He gave me a funny look and nodded.

"I want to know where I can find Courtney."

"Why the hell would you want to know that?" I said becoming protective.

"I'm the babies dad."


End file.
